Ray Works it Out
by K18
Summary: Ray figures out an unusual solution to a very slashy problem Ben is having...PWP ensues


Title: Ray Works it Out

Fandom: Due South

Pairing: Ben/Ray

Rating: NC17

Warnings: Oral sex, slash, implied anal, humour etc

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sure me please!

Summary: Ray figures out why Fraser loves giving but hates getting blowjobs and finds a solution, pwp ensues….not very deep but fun to write!!

What I couldn't understand at first was why Fraser loved giving blowjobs but could barely tolerate them in return. He didn't resist exactly but after a few tries which frankly took way longer than necessary and really didn't satisfy either of us, I basically gave up. Which in truth is a shame cause, all my previous partners have said I give excellent blowjobs and I really enjoyed giving them. I was pretty disheartened by Frazer's obvious discomfort with the whole issue.

At first I really thought he was embarrassed with the whole having a guy kneel between you legs and me being his first male lover probably didn't help. So I lay him back on the bed and tried it that way, you know, make it more sexy and less unusual. But that didn't work either and soon enough I found myself flipped over with his mouth fastened to mine. Not that he minded as he had the appealing ability to come from just giving me a blowjob, it made me want to chuckle and sing out 'look Mum, no hands!'. But that didn't solve my problem.

Then I figured maybe it was technique, you know, maybe he liked it a certain way. So I got him all hot and bothered with a good long make out session and went to work, using all my skills. But damn it that time he almost didn't come at all. I was getting pretty frustrated as you can imagine and there was no way yet that he's allow me anywhere near his ass if this was how he responded to my mouth on his cock.

But then as case came up and I had a moment of inspiration, there he was crouched down in an alleyway putting licking yet another disgusting piece of dirt and I knew what the problem was. I should have noticed by his insistence on not using condoms, his almost incessant need to kiss at the most inopportune times and to top it off his description of my BJs as 'missing something'.

So I decided to try out my theory.

After another lovely long make out session I sat him back on the couch and slid down between his legs, smiling up at him reassuringly. He looked at me startled and a little hurt as his erection immediately began to lag.

"Ray, you know I…," But I stopped him before he could protest further, slipping two of my fingers between his lips and asked him gently to "Trust me, I'll make it work this time. Suck on them" which he did after giving me a very confused and a little anxious look. He slid his tongue along the inside of them and drew them further back into his mouth. But I reached up and touched his cheek.

"No, don't try to be sexy. Taste them. Learn what I have been using my hands for all day, taste me." He was obviously still a little confused but stilled, closing his eyes started to lick and suck again at my fingertips. His face scrunched a little in concentration and I thought for a moment maybe I had been wrong and he was busy analyzing the dirt under my nails, but then he moaned slightly, little more than a breath. But then he did it again, this time deep and needy and I fought back a smile. That was more like it!

I let him continue for a few long minutes, my own arousal growing as he continued, moaning every so often, I had never seen him so hard. Finally when I couldn't fight the urge any longer I slipped my lips around his now rock hard and weeping erection. He yelped a little in surprise but when I push my fingers a third finger between his lips he groaned and shut his eyes again and slumped heavily onto the back of the couch. I almost came then, my proper, always straight backed mountie lay moaning incomprehensibly as I slipped my mouth further and further along his cock until finally I had him completely.

He reached down cupping the back of my head, guiding my thrusts roughly. He only lasted a few more strokes and he was spilling hotly into my mouth. Carefully I caught some with my tongue, milking him for the last few drops. I had one more treat for him tonight.

I slipped up from between his legs until I was face to face with him, and carefully slipped my fingers from his mouth to the a whimper of disappointment on his part. But soon enough I was kissing him, sliding my tongue into his mouth and sharing with him the fruit of our discovery. I could feel him fighting a smile on his lips as he tasted what I was offering. And as he slipped his own tongue into my mouth I felt my own arousal reach its peak and without even toughing myself I came right there, all over the shirt he hadn't bothered to remove earlier. I thought amused at myself, well damn, seems Frazer has taught me a trick or too as well.

Half an hour later, we lay sprawled on the couch chatting good naturedly about our little discovery.

"Ray, I can taste everything that you touched. The coffee you've drunk, the food you ate, the dust from your desk. And under all that I can taste you, your sweat and unique something that speaks to something inside me." He laughed and said "Yes, Ray" when I suggested that that something was probably his cock, and my something was probably what remained of me jacking off this morning in the shower.

But that night as we curled around each other in bed I felt him slip my fingers back into his mouth, I thought to myself, okay here we go again. But he slipped peacefully off to sleep, letting my hand drop down to rest along his cheek.

"Well," I thought to myself "If that's the kind of reaction he has to my fingers, I wonder what he'll think of when I introduce him to a 69er?"


End file.
